<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Make My Heart Skip A Beat by AliceSchuyler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098572">You Make My Heart Skip A Beat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSchuyler/pseuds/AliceSchuyler'>AliceSchuyler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeping It Together [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrenaline, Carlos is injured, Hurt/Comfort, Judd is just a big brother to everyone, M/M, TK doesn't panic, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSchuyler/pseuds/AliceSchuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has first aid training at the station. Needless to say, it doesn't end well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeping It Together [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Make My Heart Skip A Beat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Medical inaccuracies are my own, promise. Take it with a grain of salt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, so the last of the training we need to cover today is how to administer an EpiPen. I know you’ve all seen the movies, and I’m sure you know how, but best to practice and make sure you can do it right when you might be needed. I’m going to pass around a real EpiPen, so you can see what it looks like, and then we’ll practice on each other with the fake pens,” drawled the first aid instructor. She handed out a real EpiPen, and then the training ones straight after that, allowing the group to have a look. Carlos and his current training partner of the day, Sarah, were last in the semi-circle. He glanced at the EpiPens, before returning his attention to the instructor. Sarah, who was fairly new to the force, wasn’t aware that he was gay, and was consistently trying to flirt with him, despite his lack of interest. He resolutely ignored her, trying to focus on the words of the instructor.</p><p>“So you’re going to check the pen, make sure it’s in date. Check the translucency of the fluid, make sure it’s clear. If so, the next step is to form a fist around the EpiPen, and pull off the blue safety release. You’re then going to hold the leg steady, and place the orange end against the outer mid-thigh. You’re going to push down hard, until you hear or feel a click, and then hold for three seconds. After that you can remove the EpiPen. Make sure you monitor the patient until EMS arrives, and then perform the handover. The patient is by no means out of the woods, so make sure you keep observing them until help arrives. Working in pairs, lets practice this now, make sure you know what you’re doing,” reminded the instructor.</p><p>“I’ll go first,” offered Sarah, fluttering her eyelashes. She laid on the floor, allowing her shirt to fall open a little. Carlos shook his head, and lifted up the training pen. He followed the instructions on the back of the pen, flicking off the blue cap and pressing the orange end to Sarah’s thigh. She giggled as he pressed it down, listening for the click, and after three seconds, pulled away, tossing it to the side. “Aw, Carlos, you’re so good at that. I’m feeling so much better,” she tittered. She sat up, fluffing her hair, and Carlos looked away, glancing at his watch. It was almost time for training to finish, and he was desperate to get away to see TK, and to have dinner with the 126, provided there was no callout.</p><p>“Let’s get this over and done with,” grumbled Carlos. He swapped with Sarah, laying down on the floor. She grinned at him, picking up an EpiPen from the floor. She flicked off the blue cap, gripping it tightly. She caressed Carlos’ thigh, jiggling the pen to line it up on his outer thigh. She pressed it down hard, and Carlos yelped as a lancet of pain flared from the site.</p><p>“Oh, shit, Carlos, I’m sorry, I grabbed the wrong pen,” she whispered, dropping the used pen to the carpeted floor.</p><p>“It’s fine, just forget it,” muttered Carlos, rubbing his thigh, embarrassed at his reaction in front of the rest of the members of the force.</p><p>“Alright, you’ve all finished your certification for this year. I’ll see you all in twelve months,” called the instructor. Carlos stood up unsteadily, and headed to the locker room. He stripped out of his uniform in record time and changed into his civilian clothes, slamming his locker shut with more force than necessary.</p><p>“You okay Reyes?” called one of the other officers. Carlos waved them away, shouldering his backpack and heading out of the precinct. He climbed into his car, rubbing his thigh where Sarah had injected the EpiPen, and noticed the colours outside were brighter, everything sharper. He shook his head to try and clear it, and turned on the ignition. He pulled out of the carpark, and travelled the familiar road to the 126 station house. He pulled up out the front, and found TK waiting out the front, arms folded, head resting against the garage wall.</p><p>“Hey, how was your day?” called Carlos. He felt his heart take an extra thump, momentarily lightheaded, and he stumbled slightly. TK caught him, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed the top of Carlos’ head, and could feel his heart pounding against his own chest.</p><p>“You okay? Your heart is racing,” said TK, pushing Carlos away and holding him at arm’s length, looking him over, concerned.</p><p>“I’m fine, just excited to see you, and glad to be done with first aid training. I don’t ever want to be a paramedic, you guys have that covered,” smiled Carlos unevenly.</p><p>“I missed you today. I’m glad you’re here for dinner though, Paul’s made some spicy Mexican thing that I’m sure you’ll love,” teased TK.</p><p>“Sounds good. I’m starved, today was a lot of hard work,” admitted Carlos. He rubbed his chest, feeling like his heart was trying to take off, but attributed it to the excitement of seeing TK after a trying day working with Sarah.</p><p>“Come on, let’s eat,” said TK, dragging Carlos behind him to the dining area. He took a seat towards the end, wedging Carlos in the middle between himself and Judd.</p><p>“Grub’s up! Dig in, before it gets cold,” ordered Paul, setting dishes on the table. The crew burst into conversation, and Carlos felt his heart skip another beat, thumping hard in his chest. He could hear the blood rushing through him, the sound filling his ears.</p><p>“TK,” he said, his voice sounding far away even to himself. His vision was starting to darken around the edges, and he felt his heart speed up, terror starting to take hold.</p><p>“What is it? Here, try Marjan’s salad, it’s the best,” said TK, distracted with the food. He portioned out some of the leafy greens onto Carlos’ plate, laughing at a pun Mateo made. Carlos didn’t hear any of it, his breath unnaturally loud in his ears, feeling like he wasn’t getting enough oxygen.</p><p>
  <em>Carlos needed to get out.</em>
</p><p>“TK,” tried Carlos again, his whole body feeling faint. He tried to stand up, to get away, and his body collapsed, falling sideways against Judd before sliding down to the floor, taking his chair out with him. The crew erupted, and the table and chairs were pulled away, untangling Carlos from the stool he’d managed to get caught in, clearing space so the crew could get in to help.</p><p>“Carlos? Carlos, talk to me,” urged TK, dropping to his knees beside his partner. Judd was on the other side, glancing across Carlos’ body, trying to see what had happened.</p><p>“Dizzy,” gasped Carlos, the sense of impending doom blossoming in his chest and making its way through his body.</p><p>“Like you haven’t eaten?” replied TK. Carlos shook his head, trying to reach past TK to point to his leg. TK scrambled out of the way, allowing Carlos some space so he could see what he was indicating. He tapped his thigh with his fingers, making a fist and weakly hitting himself. He continued to gasp for air, feeling like his heart was beating faster than it ever had before.</p><p>“Someone grab Tommy, she’s in her office,” ordered Owen. Mateo was up and sprinting up the stairs a moment later.</p><p>“Wait, didn’t you have first aid training today?” asked TK. Carlos nodded, closing his eyes. “No, don’t close your eyes!” TK clutched Carlos’ hand as Tommy thundered down the stairs, Mateo close on her heels.</p><p>“Mateo, grab the LifePack from the med room, see if you can grab a med kit as well,” asked Tommy. Mateo nodded, disappearing from the room. “Talk to me Carlos, what’s going on?”</p><p>“Heart,” he wheezed. Mateo returned with the LifePack, dumping it next to Tommy, the med kit sliding off his other shoulder, and Paul grabbed that one, unzipping it and laying it flat on the floor, ready to assist Tommy. She pulled out the leads from the Pack, and unceremoniously ripped open Carlos’ shirt, sticking the pads to his chest. She hunkered back on her heels, looking at the monitor as it streamed the information across the screen.</p><p>“He’s in atrial fibrillation. Does anyone know if he has a heart condition?” asked Tommy. TK shook his head, but still unsure.</p><p>“No, but he did point to his thigh before,” offered Judd. Tommy unbuttoned Carlos’ jeans, carefully pulling them down past his boxers, careful not to expose him any further than required. Carlos didn’t seem to care, his eyes still pressed tightly closed, a hand hovering over his chest. She ghosted her fingers across the trembling flesh, finding the injection point straight away, his skin blanched around the site.</p><p>“Adrenaline overload. He’s in adrenaline overload, looks like an EpiPen injection,” explained Tommy. She lifted the paddles from their cradles, setting the charge before pulling out a bottle of gel, squirting some on each side of the paddle. “I’m so sorry Carlos, but this is going to hurt,” she apologised. She pressed the paddles to his chest, checking the joules and looking at Carlos’ face before glancing up at the team.</p><p>“Clear!” She pressed the button on the top of the paddles, and the electricity flowed through them and into Carlos’ chest. He yelped in pain, tears leaking from his eyes. Tommy looked at the monitor, clearly happy with what she saw as she stowed away the paddles. Paul ducked around, pulling out an oxygen mask and securing it to Carlos’ face, turning up the oxygen flow. TK settled in near Carlos’ head, running his fingers through his hair, listening to him breathe.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us what had happened?” asked TK quietly.</p><p>“I.. I didn’t know… that it would… make my heart stop,” replied Carlos carefully.</p><p>“The good news is, your heart didn’t stop. It just caused your heart to beat really quickly, which is why we had to shock you. You should go to the hospital Carlos,” said Tommy gently. Carlos shook his head.</p><p>“No, please, it’s embarrassing,” he replied. TK helped him sit up, propping him upright and peeling off the oxygen mask, and Carlos realised how weary he was actually feeling now the adrenaline was starting wear off, sweat beading across his forehead as his body tried to adjust, slouching forward a little. Judd’s massive hand was gentle on his chest, helping support him.  </p><p>“It’s not. Accidents happen, but you should have told someone. Imagine if you were driving and this happened,” said Judd quietly.</p><p>“She’s… she’s just been on my case all week. I don’t think she realises I’m gay, and I just don’t have the energy to tell her I’m not interested, and then she stabbed me with an EpiPen,” said Carlos, voice starting to shake as the feeling of impending doom started to lift.</p><p>“Wait, like on purpose?” asked Owen incredulously.</p><p>“What was a live EpiPen doing in with the training pens anyway?” interrupted Tommy.</p><p>“The instructor passed one around so we could see what a real one looked like. We were the last group to look at it, and the instructor didn’t take it back. It looked similar to the training pens, it wasn’t anyone’s fault,” said Carlos. He started to tremble, the cool tiles chilling him as his body started to come down from the rush. “I’m cold,” he whispered.</p><p>“Judd, help me move him to the lounge?” asked TK. Judd nodded, and the pair of them worked in tandem to get Carlos to his feet, TK remembering to help pull Carlos’ pants back up to his waist. He was very unsteady, wobbling between the two of them, leaning his weight heavily on Judd. Tommy followed them with the LifePack monitor, wanting to keep an eye on Carlos for a little longer until she was certain he was out of danger. TK and Judd deposited Carlos on the soft couch, and TK sat down beside him. Marjan pulled an afghan off the shelf, placing it over Carlos, who had started to shiver violently.</p><p>“We can eat in here, and then we can all keep an eye on Carlos. Teo, Marj, come help me grab some plates and we’ll get everyone fixed up,” said Paul quietly, leaving Judd, Owen, Tommy and TK to watch Carlos. Carlos leaned his head against TK’s chest, starting to cry.</p><p>“I don’t feel well,” he admitted.</p><p>“Your blood sugar might be low. Sometimes that can happen after an adrenaline crash. If you can, you should eat something, get your levels back up,” said Tommy quietly.</p><p>“Carlos, I think you should report Sarah,” added Judd softly. Carlos opened his eyes at the blunt statement, looking at Judd with confusion.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Sarah Walker, right? This isn’t the first station she’s worked at, it probably won’t be the last, unless something changes. She’s been paired with gay partners before, and every single one of them has dropped out of the force or died, but no-one has any evidence of what she’s done. You need to report her, she tried to kill you Carlos,” replied Judd.</p><p>“That… that sounds a little crazy, to be honest. But I’ll still mention it to my sergeant, see what he says,” answered Carlos. Paul, Mateo and Marjan appeared, laden with plates and cutlery, and handed them out around the team. Carlos looked at the plate placed in front of him, nausea roiling through his stomach.</p><p>“Just eat what you can. If not, we’ll find something else sweet to give you to help bring you back up,” reassured Tommy. Carlos picked at the plate in front of him, pulling out little bits of the salad and eating them slowly, breathing carefully and hoping his stomach wouldn’t rebel. After a few minutes he pushed away the plate, and Judd moved it to the coffee table for him. Carlos pulled the afghan over his shoulders and snuggled into TK’s side, inhaling his comforting scent. TK finished his plate a few moments later, and passed it off to Judd.</p><p>“Are you feeling any better?” asked TK quietly.</p><p>“Just sleepy,” replied Carlos drowsily.</p><p>“Do you think you can make it to the car and I can take you home?” Carlos shook his head, pulling TK close.</p><p>“He can stay here if you like. We can pop him in one of the bunks upstairs, and we’ll finish off shift. If anything comes up, Nancy or Jack can stay with him while we answer the callout,” suggested Owen.</p><p>“I like that idea too. We can monitor him for a while longer, make sure he’s really okay, and he might feel a little better after some rest as well,” added Tommy. TK tried to stand up, but was feeling a little pinned.</p><p>“Judd, help,” pleaded TK. Judd laughed at him before standing up to help him.</p><p>“Come on Carlos, let’s get you upstairs,” said Judd gently. Carlos moaned at the loss of warmth, and cracked an eye open at Judd.</p><p>“You’re not my boyfriend, let me sleep,” he whispered.</p><p>“I’m not, but  you might sleep better in a bed. Come on, TK is coming up with you too,” answered Judd. Carlos allowed himself to be manhandled up the stairs, Judd lowering him on TK’s bed a few moments later, Tommy close by and setting up the LifePack on the side table.</p><p>“Thanks Judd, Tommy,” said TK quietly. He covered Carlos with the comforter, and sat next to him, running a hand through his hair, soothing him back to sleep. TK picked up the book he had been reading from his side table, flipping through the pages as he listened to Carlos breathing. He could see on the monitor his heart rate starting to even out, and smiled down at the sleeping figure beside him.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Carlos stirred, unsure where he was, the bedsheets looking unfamiliar, the room darkened. His head pounded, and he was desperately thirsty. He could feel someone beside him, and realised TK was next to him.</p><p>“TK?” he rasped. He tried to sit up, and the leads pulled on his chest. He looked down at them confused, sure that it had been a dream.</p><p>“Hey, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” asked TK.</p><p>“Like a desert. Can I have something to drink?” replied Carlos. TK handed him an open bottle of water, assisting him to sit up. He glanced at the monitor before unhooking leads.</p><p>“I think we can take this off now, your rhythm has been steady for a while now. I would have done it sooner, but you looked so peaceful sleeping, and I didn’t want to wake you up,” said TK. He disconnected the leads before reaching across Carlos, pulling out a set of alcohol wipes. He helped Carlos lean back against the wall, pillows behind him to prop him up before starting to peel off the little stickers. As he cleared away each one, he wiped over where it had been with the alcohol wipe, the last of the adhesive disappearing under his ministrations.</p><p>“Where did you learn that?” asked Carlos.</p><p>“Hi, I was in a coma for a few days after being shot, and these stickers are a bitch to get off when you get sent home. Of course the first thing I did was google how the hell to get the stuff off. It’s uncomfortable, even on the best of days,” answered TK easily. Carlos allowed his eyes to close, enjoying TK’s closeness as he worked. A few minutes later TK finished, tossing the used wipes into the bin, and hanging the leads over the LifePack.</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“After 7pm? Our shift finished an hour ago, and Dad and I were just hanging out here until you woke up. I’d like you to come back to my place tonight, just in case?” said TK, the end of his sentence lifting in an almost question, fearing that Carlos would say decline the invitation. He reached out blindly and snagged TK’s hand in his.</p><p>“That sounds great. I don’t ever want to repeat today ever again T, that was terrifying. I had no idea adrenaline could do that,” replied Carlos.</p><p>“Well, when you’re out on a job, your body is prepared for the adrenaline rush. It wasn’t prepared today, and it’s why you crashed so hard,” answered TK. He leaned forward, kissing Carlos on the head before helping him to his feet.</p><p>“Wait, do I remember Vega taking off my pants?” asked Carlos, face flushing.</p><p>“She didn’t take them off the whole way, and in her defence, you weren’t really giving us much to go on. She maintained your dignity though, don’t worry,” teased TK. Carlos stood up, accepting a hoodie from TK after realising his shirt was torn. He allowed TK to tuck himself under his arm and support him down the stairs, still feeling unsteady on his feet.</p><p>“I’m going to drive your car to my place, okay? I promise I won’t crash it.” Carlos nodded, feeling in no fit state to be behind the wheel, and still amazed that he’d made it to the fire house without causing an accident. He allowed TK to help him into the passenger seat, buckling himself in before closing his eyes, leaning his head back against the headrest. TK climbed in to the driver’s side, turning on the ignition and pulling away from building. The drive home was smooth, barely a bump in the road, and Carlos felt like time had moved without him when they pulled up to the Strand residence. TK helped him inside, and into his bedroom, allowing him to lay down. Carlos was still exhausted, the energy sapped from him. He tried to unbutton his jeans, to take them off, and TK intervened after watching him fumble for a moment or two.</p><p>“Let me help, and then you can get some sleep, okay?” Carlos nodded, sleepy eyes trained on his boyfriend as he deftly removed his pants, and then helped Carlos take off his hoodie. TK stripped down to his boxers, and climbed under the covers, pulling Carlos close and kissing him briefly.</p><p>“Thank you for being there today TK,” whispered Carlos.</p><p>“I’ll always be there for you ‘Los. No matter what.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on tumblr and harass me to write more - @AliceSchuyler</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>